


Waffles and Milkshakes

by PandaViolettheverygay



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, My first fic so this may suck badly, a cute little date with Nora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaViolettheverygay/pseuds/PandaViolettheverygay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora and Pyrrha go on a date to cafe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waffles and Milkshakes

“RAHHH!!! Who’s ready for another exciting day for team JNPR!” Nora yelled banding so pots together.  
“Nora it’s 4-”  
“-7” I corrected.  
“7 in the morning.” Jaune said .  
“That’s no excuse! We must be ready any moment filled with energy!!” Nora laughed loudly.  
I stretched with my hair messily falling on my back.  
“See Pyrrha’s got the spirit so let’s wake up!” Nora loudly hassled the boys as you started to the bathroom. I brushed my hair and put it back into the ponytail. Next put my crown on with my bangs in front of it. When I returned Nora was still at it sitting on top of Jaune shaking and yelling at him as he groaned for more sleep.   
“Ok Nora, it’s about time you leave them alone.” I said.  
“Aww…”  
“Thank you Pyrrha.” said Jaune from underneath the blankets. Ren was completely asleep the entire time, I guess knowing Nora so long he got used to it.  
“Hey Nora since we’re both awake, and there’s no school today maybe we could hang out.”   
“Really! Oh then let’s go on an adventure Pyrrha!”   
“After we get dressed, Nora.” I said giggling.  
“Oh right!” She zoomed off to get dressed.  
I searched through your stuff to find my regular amour. I put on my shirt and skirt in the bathroom and go back to the room to put on my leg guards.  
“Hey Pyrrha…” Came Ren’s voice sleepily.   
“Yes?”  
“Good luck on your date…” He said rubbing his eyes.  
I blushed, “Thanks Ren.”  
“Yeah good luck on your da- WAIT WHAT?” Jaune said snapping awake.  
“Ready to go Pyrrha!” Nora said returning.   
“You’re going on a what?!”  
“Goodbye Jaune.” I said laughing.  
“Bye Ren! Bye Jaune!”  
We had walked into town to get something for breakfast.  
“Sooo…. Pyrrha… You know your hand looks pretty heavy.”  
“It does?”  
“Yeah would like you like me to hold it for you?”  
“Oh! uh, Yes.” You said.  
She took me by the hand. She walked with a bit of a jump in her step, and a big smile on her face. She was… really cute.  
“Hey Pyrrha.”  
“Hm.”  
“Your face is almost as red as your hair.”  
I put my other hand up to my cheek. It was pretty hot.   
“Well, maybe it’s because I’m with such a pretty girl.”   
“Aww Pyrrha, your so sweet. Oh! and speaking of sweet! Here we are!”   
She had lead me to a large building. Theo’s Café was in big letters and there were big windows covering the sides.  
“This place is great! Me and Ren had came here a couple times and it is amazing, it will blow you away.” Nora said moving her hands like a cloud of debris making a pshh sound.  
“Well then I’ll try not to get knocked too far then.”  
“After you madam.” Nora said opening the door and bowing.  
“Why thank you, what a gentlelady.”   
“Only the best for Miss Pyrrha.” She said as I passed her.  
The café was fairly large with booths lined up against walls with a wall separating two rows of tables. There was also a little bar in the back with the kitchen slightly visible from behind it. It was quaint with a smell of french toast and the yellow lights standing out from the dark brown and red of the rest of the room.  
“Hello, Ma’ams would you like a booth or a table?” Said a smiling waitress.  
“We’ll take a booth.” We said in unison. I giggled.  
“I can’t believe this first you take me on a date then start copying me? Unbelieveable Pyrrha Nikos, un.be.lieveable.”  
I tapped her on the shoulder.  
“I was just kidding.” She said with a grin.  
“Ahem. If you will follow me.” said the waitress.  
“Oh right, sorry,” I said as we followed her. She lead us to a nice little booth by the window looking out into the street.  
“Here’s is your menu I’ll be back momentarily.” She said as she placed the menus in front of us.  
I started looking over the menu, I started looking at the drinks section. The menu had pictures along with each section. I looked at the milkshakes near the corner and my mouth started watering. I hadn’t had one in a long time and the strawberry one looked delicious.   
“Hey Pyrrha you got to try the waffles here they are so good!” Nora said sliding her menu around and pointing at the picture. The picture made them look heavenly and golden and fluffy and…  
“Those do look really good.”  
“Trust me they are, want to share a plate? The servings here are huge.”  
“Sure,” I said with my eyes going back to the little milkshake section of the menu.   
“What’cha looking at Pyrrha?”  
“Oh I was just looking at these.” I said pointing at the pictures.  
“Oh, those do look good. I don’t think I had those before. But I’ve seen the glasses they put them in they’re like, two feet tall!”   
“Really?!”  
“Maybe I’m exaggerating a bit but they are big… Would you like to share that too?” She said kind of quietly.  
“Depends. Which do you want?”   
“I want the... “ Nora looked closely at the menu. “Hmm….”  
“This one!” She said pointing with vigor. It was the strawberry one.  
“That’s the one I was thinking of getting.”  
“Hello have you made up your minds.” Said the waitress picking up our menus.  
“Yeah we’ll take, some waffles and a strawberry milkshake.”  
“Two straws!!!” Nora added.  
“Butter and syrup for the waffles.  
“Yes.” I said.  
“And a cherry on the milkshake?”  
“Yeah!” Nora said.   
“Ok then, coming right up.” She said and walked off.  
“So… come here often.” Nora said leaning against the wall and winking.  
“No sorry this is my first time.” I said laughing.  
We waiting patiently for our order to come goofing off together. Nora was so pretty when she smiled. Later the waitress came with a huge stack of waffles and a big tall milkshake.  
“Here is you order ma’ams please tell me if you need anything, and have a nice day.” She said setting down the items in front of us. Nora had a big of drool coming down her face.  
Nora dove headfirst into her plate as expected getting syrup and butter from her share of the waffles all over her, making you smile. It always seemed to be the little things Nora did that made you smile or laugh, just little things that made her Nora.  
You dug into your plate as well, although less messy, and looked at the large milkshake that toward over you. It had two little bendy straws perfectly placed on both sides. You wait until Nora goes to get a drink so since you're sharing it anyways, it’s like those couples who stare romantically into each other’s eyes as they drink a milkshake at the table together.   
You look into her eyes and smile gently which is returned with a more enthusiastic smile as you sip the milkshake. Time seemed lost to you as you watched every mannerism of Nora until it was finished.  
“Hey, you got whipped cream on your nose.” Nora said. You squinted down your nose, and sure enough you had managed to not noticed it.  
“L’emme get that for you.” Nora said with a smirk. She leaned over the table and licked it off my nose, however to even reach that far she was leaning most of her body over the table. in a second she lost her balance fell onto the table getting syrup all over her dress.   
“Are you ok?” You asked, she had fell with quite a thud and there was forks and knives on the table.  
“Yeah, of course I’m alright! Heh, but I may have messed up our date a little now…” She pushed herself up and looked down, “And my clothes.”   
“You certainly messed up your clothes, but you didn’t ruin our date. The only way a date could be ruined is if you weren’t there. ”  
“D’aww Pyrrha!!” In a spike of energy she ran around the table to give you a hug.  
“W-wait!” You said before it was too late.  
“Too bad Nikkos!! You're getting a big ol’ hu from Nora.  
You hug her back and say, “I was going to say you still have syrup all over you.”  
“Ahaha, whoops…” You split apart and look down at your garments, nothing too serious but you will have to go back to the dorms.  
“Why don’t we go back a change, maybe then we could go to the park or the movies.”  
“Got it! I’ll pay since it was my idea and to make up for the mess.”  
“Deal.”  
And thus was the end of a mostly-successful mission of Nora Valkyrie to capture the heart of the great Pyrrha Nikkos!!! Pyrrha and Nora’s first date.


End file.
